


#fnaf?

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cheating, Demonic Possession, Multi, Randomness, Singing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So what do you guys think? Is it cool are is it a piece of shit? Let me know!!! This is not my very first fanfic but do not go searching for my first, for I have deleted it. Mwahhahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! But just any tips would be fine or something, Idek. So yeah.





	1. Chapter 1

Midnight(Me):Hi guys! Midnight here! So this is basically going to be all Fnaf characters living together and solving everyday problems.

Mike: Can we please get to introducing all the characters now? 

Midnight:Be patient,bitch.(didn't know there was going to be swearing,didn't you?)

Mike:Oh hell to the...

Midnight:Let's introduce the characters!

(This was my very first fanfic too!)


	2. Animatronic Character Info

Animatronics:  
Freddy:He is probably the 3rdwisest out of all animatronics(before Golden Freddy and Marionette). He is always there to help others. He is calm but at rare times, extremely aggressive when provoked.

Bonnie: He likes to sing and play his guitar. He is very shy but not as his friend Springtrap. He's more of a lover and not a fighter.(He's also good looking if you ask me).

Chica: She likes to have lots of parties at night which angers others who try to sleep. She is really sweet but will attack anyone who makes fun of her. She also loves pizza.

Foxy: He is also sweet but he is very unpredictable. One moment is happy, another moment he is angry. He can be very protective of his friends and attack you in a heartbeat if provoked. But on his good side, he likes everyone and it's rare for him to hate anyone.

Toy Freddy: This British bear likes his to keep beauty in shape. If one thing is out of shape(his bow has a thread out of place or his hat is slightly lopsided),he freaks out. He could easily panic. He also likes to design fashion.

Toy Chica: Way more annoying than any animatronic. She acts like a 5 year old, creeping on others, asking stupid questions and sometimes asking them repetitively. But her bff,toy Bonnie, doesn't seem to mind. Toy Chica acts like a 16 year old around her.

Toy Bonnie: She acts like an absolute 16 year old. She likes to be in charge and an absolute tyrant. Don't think that she won't she'll kick your ass, she will do that with no regrets. She hangs around with Toy Chica. The two of them are inseparable.

Mangle: She is very mysteriously quiet. Her favorite hobbies are climbing walls and talking to her best friend, Rascal. But she also likes to her boyfriend, Foxy.

Marionette(a.k.a. Mari): She the 2nd wisest(before Golden Freddy). Because of spending most of her time with the 5 children, she really likes children. Despite the fact Purple Guy killed the 5 children, she secretly likes him.

Balloon Boy: He isn't really mentioned most of the time, except when there's batteries around. He is the only animatronic who doesn't eat normally. He secretly keeps a balloon collection, even though he holds only one balloon in his hand. 

Springtrap: He is the shyest animatronic out of all. He likes singing, even though he doesn't sing in front of others. He mostly trusts his best friend, Bonnie, whenever he needs advice or needs help. He is also Golden Freddy's brother.

Golden Freddy: He is the wisest one out of all the animatronics and the cause of 87'. Ever since 87', he has been more serious and protective, especially when it came to his brother.


	3. Human Character Info

Mike: He usually is an asshole to everyone except his girlfriend, Doll. He was the victim of 87' which explains why he is this way. He would do anything without regrets from insulting others to murdering others. But his good side only shows when Doll is around.

Jeremy: He is another shy character but he is very kind. If anyone messes with his friends, he would stand up for them. He also enjoys anime.

Telephone Guy: The tallest out of all, he another serious character, and stands up for justice. He never liked Purple Guy because of the 5 children but always has to defend himself against Purple Guy.

Fritz: He not mentioned very much but he is always eating something:donut, pizza, anything. He is also very quiet.

Purple Guy: He used to enjoy his life, being rude to other and murdering the 5 children that started it all. He used to have a crush on Phone Guy but all changed after he was taken out of the suit and he was given life again by Mari. Now he spends his days regretting what he has done. He is quieter nowadays, also depressed. He also now has a crush on Mari.

Doll: She is a dedicated red head who is Mike's girlfriend. She is a very good planner and there for everyone and rarely gets angry.


	4. More character info

Windfall: Has short black rough hair and light black skin color. She is almost like Doll except she is aggressive. Her age is 13 now.   
Samantha: She has short blonde pigtails and  always wears a yellow dress. She was 3 years old when she died and possessed Chica.  
Carolyn: Has black short hair and also wears a dress. She is forgiving and kind, even though she died at the age of 6. She possessed Golden Freddy in this one.  
Oliver: Has brown wild hair, which he really doesn't take care of. He was killed at the age of 5. He has the same traits as Bonnie, who he possesses.  
Timothy: Has the same hair as his brother, Oliver and died at the age of 8. He's quiet most of the time and possesses Freddy.  
Toby:Has red hair and possesses Foxy. He died at the age of 5, like Oliver. He's like to venture out, like a pirate, which is why he possessed Foxy.


	5. #Moving In?

Doll's P.O.V  
Today was a warm July afternoon. Everybody was trying to finish unpacking. In May, we all decided to move into the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria and call it our home, even after it was abandoned for 30 years. Purple guy is still distant after we saved him from the suit. He's sitting in the office alone. Springtrap, on the other hand, was helping out along with the others. I really wonder where my boyfriend is...

Purple Guy's P.O.V  
Yesterday, I was pulled out of Springtrap. I'm surprised, really. I locked myself from everybody, for multiple reasons. People(and animatronics) tried talking to me. They didn't get far at all. Suddenly, I hear running footsteps and then someone tripping.

3rd P.O.V  
Mike runs into the diner, drunk as hell, and trips. Doll isn't surprised. Nobody is. "Set him down on the couch" Doll sighs. As Chica and Bonnie carry him to the couch, he starts babbling words. Doll sits next to him," Mike, you can't keep doing this. We need everybody to unpack. I mean EVERYBODY." Mike stares at her with drunk dark eyes," My, my. What big tits you have." Doll stares at him before punching him and knocking him out. 

"WHAT'S UP BITCHES?!" Windfall yells, making her awesome grand entrance through the doorway(with paparazzi and a sexy ass robe. Lol jk) "You don't need to yell, you know." Phone guy says. "Hahahahahahaha. Anyway, anything from Purpy yet?" Doll raises an eyebrow before answering" No, he pretty much locked us out." (Balloon Boy, the annoying fucker he is, laughs manically, like he knows something. Windfall, cause of how awesome she is, 360 noscopes that bitch.) Windfall sighs." I don't think he wants many to go to him but just one." Mari says. Windfall asks, " Well, I'm not the bitch who knows how to fucking talk to people, so why don't you try?"(Sorry, The puppet is actually my fav). So Mari walks up to the steel wall, which was supposed to be taken down before purple guy locked everybody out. She takes a deep breath and knocks,"Purple guy, I know you're in here, can you please talk to me, please?"  
"No."Purple says his first words ever since he was pulled back to life.  
"Please, I'm begging you. You know that we care about you. This is not a life to live." Mari pleaded.  
" I know that you all hate me. You know the reason why." Mari realizes that he regrets himself killing the children. Maybe, Mari thought, the children forgive him already but he doesn't know." It was lucky Carolyn was roaming the halls. "Carolyn,my dear"Mari calls out," can you come hear for a sec?"  
"What do you need mother?" Carolyn asks  
" Do you forgive your killer for murdering you?" Mari asks. There was a deafening silence before Carolyn answers," Of course I do. We all do." Purple Guy peeps out," R-really?" Carolyn just smiles at him brightly at him before continuing down the hallway. Mari says," Well since there are no more empty rooms and people are sharing, I think you can share with me." Purple guy, who's still behind the door, blushes slightly at the thought."Well, if you want to..." Mari adds, blushing as well. Purple guy says nothing but comes out from behind the door and walks with Mari to her room so get ready for bed, as his new life begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Is it cool are is it a piece of shit? Let me know!!! This is not my very first fanfic but do not go searching for my first, for I have deleted it. Mwahhahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! But just any tips would be fine or something, Idek. So yeah.


	6. #Moving In?

Doll's P.O.V  
Today was a warm July afternoon. Everybody was trying to finish unpacking. In May, we all decided to move into the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria and call it our home, even after it was abandoned for 30 years. Purple guy is still distant after we saved him from the suit. He's sitting in the office alone. Springtrap, on the other hand, was helping out along with the others. I really wonder where my boyfriend is...

Purple Guy's P.O.V  
Yesterday, I was pulled out of Springtrap. I'm surprised, really. I locked myself from everybody, for multiple reasons. People(and animatronics) tried talking to me. They didn't get far at all. Suddenly, I hear running footsteps and then someone tripping.

3rd P.O.V  
Mike runs into the diner, drunk as hell, and trips. Doll isn't surprised. Nobody is. "Set him down on the couch" Doll sighs. As Chica and Bonnie carry him to the couch, he starts babbling words. Doll sits next to him," Mike, you can't keep doing this. We need everybody to unpack. I mean EVERYBODY." Mike stares at her with drunk dark eyes," My, my. What big tits you have." Doll stares at him before punching him and knocking him out. 

"WHAT'S UP BITCHES?!" Windfall yells, making her awesome grand entrance through the doorway(with paparazzi and a sexy ass robe. Lol jk) "You don't need to yell, you know." Phone guy says. "Hahahahahahaha. Anyway, anything from Purpy yet?" Doll raises an eyebrow before answering" No, he pretty much locked us out." (Balloon Boy, the annoying fucker he is, laughs manically, like he knows something. Windfall, cause of how awesome she is, 360 noscopes that bitch.) Windfall sighs." I don't think he wants many to go to him but just one." Mari says. Windfall asks, " Well, I'm not the bitch who knows how to fucking talk to people, so why don't you try?"(Sorry, The puppet is actually my fav). So Mari walks up to the steel wall, which was supposed to be taken down before purple guy locked everybody out. She takes a deep breath and knocks,"Purple guy, I know you're in here, can you please talk to me, please?"  
"No."Purple says his first words ever since he was pulled back to life.  
"Please, I'm begging you. You know that we care about you. This is not a life to live." Mari pleaded.  
" I know that you all hate me. You know the reason why." Mari realizes that he regrets himself killing the children. Maybe, Mari thought, the children forgive him already but he doesn't know." It was lucky Carolyn was roaming the halls. "Carolyn,my dear"Mari calls out," can you come hear for a sec?"  
"What do you need mother?" Carolyn asks  
" Do you forgive your killer for murdering you?" Mari asks. There was a deafening silence before Carolyn answers," Of course I do. We all do." Purple Guy peeps out," R-really?" Carolyn just smiles at him brightly at him before continuing down the hallway. Mari says," Well since there are no more empty rooms and people are sharing, I think you can share with me." Purple guy, who's still behind the door, blushes slightly at the thought."Well, if you want to..." Mari adds, blushing as well. Purple guy says nothing but comes out from behind the door and walks with Mari to her room so get ready for bed, as his new life begins.

So what do you guys think? Is it cool are is it a piece of shit? Let me know!!! This is not my very first fanfic but do not go searching for my first, for I have deleted it. Mwahhahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! But just any tips would be fine or something, Idek. So yeah.


	7. #Nightmare?

4 a.m.  
Purple Guy wakes up in a cold sweat. Mari wakes up next to him and starts to sit up, confused. Purple guy looks at her with purple tears and Mari holds out her arms to hug him. Purple Guy crashes in to her arms and throws his around her slender body and sobs uncontrollably. It takes him 30 minutes for him to calm down, taking a few break in between before sobbing again.  
"Purple, can you please tell me what happened."Mari whispers in her soft touching voice.  Purple Guy looks up at her soft face and touches her face before cupping his hands on her red cheeks. Mari places her left hand on his right hand. There was pure silence, apart from the chirping crickets.   
Purple Guy spoke through his tears," I was killing the children, maybe a recap on what I'v done and then..." He sobs again. Mari holds him close to her chest. " They killed you Mari. Mari, they killed you." He cries out. Mari smooths his crazy purple hair down,"Who killed me?"   
"It was like everybody turned on us and killed you, and kept me alive,"Purple Guy continues crying, "It was horrible..."  
Mari continues to smooth his hair down,"You know that I'll never leave you,right, even if you killed the 5 children,"   
Purple Guy sniffles and hiccups,"Real-Really,"  
"Of course,"Mari smiles.  
Mari pushes his chest a little, a signal to lay down. Purple Guy lays down and Mari lays on his exposed broad purple chest, feeling every rise of his lungs and diaphragm. She sings a song to make him go to sleep, it was slow and soft:

 

Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free--I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black

Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?  
Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?  
Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand  
If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white

Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free--I'm  
Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free, and

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black

If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?  
Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can  
If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black

By the time Mari was done, she looks up at Purple Guy, only to see that he was completely knocked out. Mari makes a small smile before resting on his chest again and falling asleep.

*Time skip because America is a free country so I can*

It was 6 a.m. Midnight sneaks through Mari's door to only see that the position they were in a couple hours ago. Everyone was making their way down the hall before Midnight silently called them into the room.  
There were different reactions. Some said it was cute. Others thought it was weird. The wiser ones said not to comment about it. Both of the couple wake up, noticing the crowd of people at the door. "Get out!"Purple Guy yelled as Mari ran to the door to shut them out. Mari settles down back onto Purple Guy's chest. 

*Out in the hall*  
"What was that all about?"Mike asks, with his killer headache.  
"Maybe they don't want us to invade in their privacy." Freddy answers,"We should leave them for now until they're ready."  
"Whatever you say, Fazfuck,"Mike says, chuckling. The crew leaves. Well, except for Phone Guy(we'll call him Scott for now and call Purple guy Vincent).  
"Hey Scott, you coming?" Midnight asks.  
"No, I'll catch up with you guys," Scott says.  
Midnight shrugs it off and continues walking. Scott,on the other hand, puts his ear on the door, listening to the conversation behind the door.

*In Mari's room*  
Mari lies still for 5 minutes, listening to Vincent's heartbeat and breathing. It was simply calming. Mari soon gets up and kisses Vincent's on the nose, which surprises him. Mari lays on him, with both of them face to face and Vincent's arms around her skinny body.   
"Was there a reason?" Vincent asks.  
"Can there not?" Mari asks also. Vincent rubs his nose against hers.   
"Mari, I have something to ask you,"Vincent says nervously.  
"Yes Vincent,"Mari says curiously.  
"So you know, I really like you. Like more than a friend. So I was thinking if we could..."  
Mari's eyes lite up. She smashes her lips against Vincent's. They both separate. Mari has tears in her eyes,"Yes, we can be more than friends and have a relationship," This makes Vincent smile and he kisses her again. On the other side, (do not sing Hello. I hate that song)Scott heard all of this. He gets very jealous. Like extremely jealous. He loved how Vincent chased after him, he loved how he would do anything for him. Now, a stupid puppet took him away. Scott was not having it.  
"Hey, banana phone, why don't you come here and eat breakfast," Scott was red with rage. But revenge had to wait, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! A cliffhanger? Scott noooooo! Don't do this! Anyway, what did you guys think. Personally, this chapter was good but I think I could do better.  
> Also, I love the song. It is called Bad Apple by touhou. If any of you haven't heard it, you should go check it out. The English version was by Christina Vee. And the awesome singing was by Lizz Robinett. That is also her channel name of you want to check her out.


	8. #Jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note  
> Balloon Boy:*Sighs*  
> Chica:Do you ever shut the fuck up?!  
> Mike:What he do?  
> Chica: Bitch done breath  
> Mike: Windfall, he donin some annoying shit!  
> Windfall:How's about I tape ya'lls mouths shut!  
> *Everyone shuts up*  
> Windfall:So yeah, since school is starting again, there might be less updates. Cause school ruined everything.   
> Scott: School is a place for children to learn!  
> Windfall: One more word from you and I will stab your eyeball with a fork and shove it out your ass. Anyway, enjoy!  
> Scott: That's not possible.  
> Midnight:*chases him with a fork*

Vincent watches as Mari gets up and stretches, watching the way her skinny hips moved.   
"One question."Vincent says.  
"Anything my dear," Mari says with her sweet voice.  
"Why don't you take off the suit? You could look good without it," Vincent asks.  
Mari blushes,"Well, I don't think people will think nicely about that,"  
Vincent gives her another warm smile as he opens the door for her.  
"HELLO LOVEBIRDS!"Windfall yells as the couple enter the kitchen, which was cleaned yesterday. All of the crew(except Scott) turn their attention to Vincent and Mari.  
"You really don't need to point that out dear," Mari says," Me and Vincent have something to tell you,"  
Midnight raises an eyebrow," Ok, spill puppet."  
Mari sighs and says,"Me and Vincent..." Vincent interrupts,"Are in a relationship." All of the crew gasps. Soon, the 5 children cheered which sets off the whole crew. Of course, except Scott. But Vincent doesn't mind. It only bothers Mari though. Mari gave Scott a glance before smiling again to the crew. "Congrats Mari!" "Rock on Vincent!" "I hope you're relationship goes far!" "I'm glad Vincent's out of that shell!" "Vincent loved Mari?!"  
There were different responses but none from Scott. Freddy and Springtrap were in the kitchen cooking pancakes. The couple sat down next to each other, and also next to Scott, since it was the only seats open. Vincent was right next to Scott. Scott glares at Vincent every passing moment. "What?" Vincent asks,"Are you jealous because you don't have me?"   
"Damn right!" Scott says. It wasn't loud for the whole table but just between them.   
"Hey, well at least I found a person who loves and cares about me. Not a person who wants to play a love game." Vincent says calmly.   
Scott was furious,"You were supposed to belong to me!"  
"Why? Because you wanted to play hard to get?"  
Scott was quiet with rage. "You have nothing to say now?" Vincent asks.  
Scott suddenly gets, slams his hands on the table and says,"At least I'm not a fricking puppet!" All of the crew's attention turned to the two men.  
"What the fuck do you mean by that?!"Vincent stands up, looking like he's ready to fight.  
"Vincent,"Mari interrupts,"just calm down," Vincent and Scott just continue to glare at each other before slowly sitting back down. The crew continues talking like nothing happened.  
"You didn't need to protect me,"Mari whispers, kissing Vincent on the cheek. He sighs,"I just think he's going to try to rip us apart," Springtrap barges with a tray, wearing an apron,"Breakfast is served!" The tray was filled with pancakes, steaming coffees, scrambled eggs, bagels with cream cheese on the side, some milk, and cereal.   
As they all ate and talk, Scott kept glaring at Vincent and Vincent did the same. After breakfast, the crew does random things:Mikey fights with Freddy for alcohol, Mari continues her sewing, Bonnie teaches Springtrap guitar, Midnight continues her fanfic and others do random shit. Only today, Mari was teaching Vincent how to sew and it was going pretty good until Scott calls Mari for something,"Hello Mrs.Mari." Scott grins maliciously. Mari raises an eyebrow,"Why hello Scott. If you don't mind, I'm kind of busy,"Vincent listens in on the conversation, thinking of how suspicious this is going to be. "Well I kind of need you for something," Scot says still grinning widely,"Just follow me,"(Haha Fnaf 3 reference because I can). "Alright, Vincent stay here," Mari gives in. Vincent obliges and stays as Mari follows Scott to the office.  
Above the office door, there was a bucket of thick gasoline so when the door opened, it will pour on the person opening it. "Just head right in,"Scott smiles more. Mari is still suspicious but slowly opens the door. Then, she feels a bucket lands on her head along with a weird thick black liquid. "OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS?!" Mari screams suddenly. The crew comes running to the noise. "Ok, what the hell just happened? Explain Scott G. Cawthon, now!" Midnight speaks first.   
"Ok,so I was trying to show Mari the new tablet but then, the clumsy puppet she is, spills oil on herself! It was on the shelf!" Scott explains. Vincent notices a key word," What do you mean by clumsy?"   
"Well, there's no other explanation,"  
"There is. You put a bucket of oil on the door!"   
"What? Why would someone as kind as me do something like this?"  
"Well, you wanted me for love, so that's one thing,"  
Vincent carries Mari on his back," Don't talk to us. Don't even come near Mari," Vincent looks over his shoulder to Scott and the crew before going to his room. The crew looks at Scott.  
"I might have done that for fun but for revenge, you're a bitch, you know that,"Mike said.  
"Mike is right, but with less cuss words," Doll agrees. All of the crew is disappointed at him.   
"Well, isn't there anything you would do for love,"Scott replies.  
"Yeah but I hope you've noticed but Vincent doesn't like you anymore ever since he got out," Midnight says.  
"VINCENT WILL BE MINE WETHER HE LIKES IT OR NOT!" Scott claims loudly.  
"You're sick," Mike ends it with that. The crew walks away, leaving Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm going to leave it there. Next one is probably going to contain some smut between Mari and Vincent. So just a warning. Hope you minions enjoyed!


	9. #First time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-this will contain smut and and descriptive body parts!

Vincent continued to carry Mari to the shower. Mari was covered from head to toe with oil and Vincent got some on himself. Vincent carefully removed his clothes over a towel and put them in a garbage bag(yes, to wash them.) Mari still didn't take off her suit. "Um Mari?"Vincent started. "Yes Vincent,"she said, still calm.  
"Why don't you take off your suit?"  
"Is there any reason?"   
"So you can take a decent shower,"  
"Yeah but it's embarrassing!"  
"Mari,I will undress you if I have to,"  
Mari sighs but says,"Fine, but can you look away at least?"  
"Of course," Vincent replies and turns away.  
"Ok, I'm ready,"  
Vincent turns around and is amazed by such beauty. Mari had straight brown hair, such tan skin, light rosy pink cheeks, a gentle face, blue soft eyes,pink lips. There were no more purple streaks hiding her face. And her body was just so sexy. Her breast were at least D sized, her body was slender, her taness(it's a word if I say it is) spread throughout her body.(What am I doing with my life)"F-fuck," Vincent whispered. "Um, what do you think?"Mari stutters.   
"Um, well?"  
"It's terrible, isn't it?"  
"No, no. I'm just... Wow... Why have you been hiding all this beauty behind your mask?"  
Mari blushes," We should really shower,"  
"R-right," Vincent says,still dumbstruck.  
Mari sits on the side of the bath tub, turns on the shower, and waits for it to be warm. Then, Mari steps inside, steadily(becuase it was her first time using a bathtub after years). She enjoys the perfectness of the temperature of the water. Her Purple boyfriend comes in and comes behind her and wraps his arms around her body. She hums with satisfaction.   
She starts feeling wetness coming from her... thighs? Yeah, but it wasn't water. "Um, Vincent? What is this feeling of such pleasure?" Mari asks. (So many years since she's "done it")  
Vincent blushes such a deep red, almost like Freddy's bow tie.   
"Um.. I might have to show you why after we take a shower," Vincent explains.   
"Well let's go now!" Mari exclaims.  
She quickly turns it off, gets out and dries her hair.  
Vincent tried to quickly put on his pants, he doesn't want to show her. How much of a pervert he was for her.   
But all he had were his pants on. So he just gave in and decided she was going to find out anyway.   
"Ok, so you don't remember having sex before,"Vincent asks  
"No, I'v forgotten," Mari replies with excitement.  
"Um, ok so let me just..." Vincent tries to take off his pants.  
"No! Let me do it!" Mari exclaims. She takes of his pants, revealing purple boxer but she notices a bump. It was a bump going up and down. "So then you... take off the...erm...underwear," Vincent stutters. Slowly, Mari takes it off, revealing his large 8-inch member. "Oh my, it's so big," Mari says.(Seriously,why am I doing this?) Vincent was very close to having a nose bleed from how cute and dirty this was. "So you grab..."it" and move your hand up and down,slowly,"  
Mari carefully grabs his purple penis with one hand and moves her hand up and down.(I'm done with life)   
Vincent groans at the touch. He was already enjoying this, and forgot about the fact that he was teaching Mari about you know what. "Okay, so then you put your mouth around it and suck,"Vincent managed to say.  
"Like a lollipop?"Mari questioned looking up.  
"Yeah,"  
Mari hesitated for a moment before closing her eyes and opened her mouth, engulfing Vincent's member, whole. "Oh god,"Vincent cursed under his breath from pleasure. What Mari wasn't expecting was his hand to go to her  hair and Vincent pulling out of her mouth and thrusting back in.   
"Mmph!" Mari's eyes opened immediately. Was this normal? She just stayed calm and closed her eyes once again, enjoyed being face fucked(Omfg I'm seriously done, Comment here if you made it this far).  
Vincent grunts with every thrust, saliva spilling out the sides of Mari's mouth. He thrusts faster and harder until he cums in Mari's mouth. She does a soft "hmmmm"and smiles, she enjoys the taste of the saltiness. Vincent slides out of her mouth.   
"Wow Vincent, but you didn't need to force it," Mari says. "Sorry," Vincent apologized. "Do you do anything else?" Mari asked.   
"Oh, yeah, just get on the bed on your back and I'll show you," Vincent said, directing her to the bed. "Now spread your legs," Vincent instructs. Mari slowly but surely opens her legs apart. Vincent gently grabs her thighs and says,"Ok, the way this works is that my penis is like a puzzle piece to your vagina."  
"Puzzle piece?"Mari questioned. "Yeah, I'll show you. Just remember to stay calm and open wide," Vincent says. "Open wide? What does that mean-?" Mari was interrupted with a feeling of pleasure and pain.  
"Oh, oh my! This feeling...I feel so full right now," Mari gasps. Vincent groans as he slowly continues to enter her. "Well, I said it was a puzzle piece," Vincent said. "Yes you did, but I didn't know it would feel like this!" Mari exclaimed.   
"Is it a bad feeling?" Vincent asked, worried. "No, it feels amazing!" Mari moans. Once Vincent was all the way in, he said, "Give me a nod when you are comfortable with this, then I'll move,"  
Move?, Mari thought. Mari nods anyway and Vincent slowly moves out. "Why are you moving OUT!"Mari screams when Vincent thrusts back in. He continues to keep thrusting and Mari gets louder. She was really enjoying this.  
The dirty part about it was that Mari grabbed both breast for comfort. "V-Vincent! Oh g-god! Pl-please! Oh god! F-faster! Mmmm! Ooohhh yes!" (Why me?)Mari was a moaning mess. Vincent was close, and so was Mari. So he gets closer to her lips before coming in her pussy(Midnight21, no).  
He kisses her during their climax and she gets straight into it. His tongue goes into her mouth without warning and they start a tongue battle. They soon disconnect, with a string of saliva coming out. The couple chuckle a little.  
Vincent switched their position, him laying on the bed and Mari on top. They were both still panting. Mari's head laid on his broad purple chest once again, feeling every heartbeat. She ended up going to sleep from how relaxing it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I immediately regret this. God, forgive for what I have sinned, even though I'm an atheist(please don't make a big deal about it). But this chapter is done. I hope I did well.


	10. #The End?

Mari woke up in top of Vincent, naked. She remembered last night. She hummed softly in Vincent's chest. Vincent woke up with a soft groan and looked at Mari. "Morning sexy," Vincent said happily. "That was really good,"Mari said dreamily to Vincent. But Mari was wondering one thing.

"Is there a way I can do that to you," Mari asked. Vincent was close to a nosebleed once again. Did he have to answer this. "Well, um,, you need a dildo or strap-on,"(Vincent and Midnight shake their heads in disappointment)Vincent explained.

Mari didn't ask what they were. She knew they needed to get up anyway. Mari got up and stretched, and then went to the bathroom. Vincent asked if he should wait for her but she said,"Go on to breakfast without me," Vincent went to the kitchen, where the crew was, well, except Scott. 

"Hey Vincent, sorry about Mari," Doll said when Vincent walked into the kitchen,"How is she?" Vincent smiled,"She's fine for now, thanks for asking!" Vincent sat down next to Windfall. She secretly asked,"How was that ass?" Vincent immediately blushed. Wh-what do you mean," He asked red-faced.

"Well, you know, you got some oil on you when you were carrying her. So, you probably showered together. So, maybe, just maybe, you banged her in the shower(no regrets)"Windfall explained. "Well, I had no intention and we did not do it," Vincent lied. Windfall was disappointed,"Well, better pay Jeremy $5," Midnight got out $5 and gave it to Jeremy, who was extremely happy. 

"You bet on us?" Vincent said, a little hurt. Windfall replied,"Yeah, why not?" Soon, Scott came in. "He, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday,"he apologized. Vincent smiled sweetly,"Hey, it's ok!" Scott the whispered, "sorry for this", he then grabbed Vincent's head and smashed it against the wall. Vincent was in shock, with blood coming out of his head. The crew held Scott down, who was struggling.

But as he was struggling, they started to hear a kid's voice. "Ok, ok, I'll stop!" It yelled. One of the five children came out of Scott's body. "Carolyn?!" The crew gasped. Mari was almost entering the room when she saw her own daughter get out. "Yes, I'm very sorry,"Carolyn said,"I was a little jealous,"

"But didn't you forgive him?" Mari asked. Carolyn just chuckled,"Yes, I do, but didn't you say one night to protect you no matter what?" The crew laughed, including Vincent, who was still holding his head. "Thanks sweetheart, but I think Vincent's fine right now." Mari said. Carolyn just sighs,"Fine, but break the goober's heart and I'll kill ya." She said to Vincent. He just shrugged,"Seems fair,"

The crew then heard groaning and Scott getting up. "Ugh, what am I doing on the floor, shouldn't I be unpacking?" He asked rubbing the side of his head. Vincent had to tell the whole story while the crew was eating.

"Ok, so first, me and Mari announced that we were together..."Vincent started. He was interrupted by Scott,"Well, congrats, I hope your relationship goes far!" Scott and Vincent smile along with Mari. Vincent went again,"But then you got jealous and pulled a prank on Mari. It ended with her in oil. So in the morning, you came into the kitchen to apologize but you smashed my head against the wall!" 

"Oh my!"Scott said,"I'm soooo sorry, Vincent," "Naw, it'll be fine. So anyway, we found out you were possessed by Carolyn," Vincent finally finished. "So in short, I was possessed by Carolyn who wanted to protect her mother and events happened?" Scott asked. Vincent and Mari looked at each other and both said,"Yeah, pretty much," 

Then Vincent asked," You don't like me, do you?" Scott just smiled,"Yeah, no. Too clingy," So then the crew was all back together. 

"Ok, ok! Together for the picture! Hey, how you get your head out your ass and get behind Vincent, Springtrap!"Windfall yelled. Finally, she rushed into the picture before it could even countdown.

5...4...3...2...1...


	11. #Recording Studio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike:About fucking time!!!  
> Windfall:How about you stfu baby dick ass nigga.  
> Mike:*Stays quiet*  
> Windfall:Sorry about the long wait but here it is!!!

Renovation needed to be done. The office and stage needed to go for extra room. "What we need is explosions!!" Windfall yelled(I'm into Tnt and explosions).

"Wait, Winfall don't-"Doll started but the tent already exploded. Carbon monoxide was in the air and everyone was coughing. "What the *cough* hell was that for?" Mike said, a little annoyed. Windfall was too busy staring at something. "Um, guys, you might want to see this..."Windfall said. The crew looked.

There was a double red door with square glass on the top of each door. ("I'm surprised the glass survived." "Stfu Mike") The crew looked for Goldie for answers. "Do you know anything about this weird red door?" Doll asked the gold bear. He thinks before saying,"Ah, yes, the recording studio! Me and my brother record before going out to stage. We don't go there often because we have to sing the same songs but we stay in there usually." 

"So, can you unlock it?"Doll asked. Goldie raised an eyebrow. "It's not locked. It's never locked,"Goldie said. Doll slowly opens it and gasps. It was still red and shiny, even though it wasn't used very much. There was a wall separating where the microphones were and there was a machine(like your typical recording studio). There were over 10 microphones.

~A few hours later,cause I can~

"Mike, put the bottle down! Windfall, stop placing tnt! Chica, stop spreading pizza all over the walls! Foxy, clean up after your friend!"Doll commanded in the recording room. Mari volunteered Vincent to sing first to see how it goes, even though they didn't want too. "And where the hell is Vincent?"Windfall screamed. 

Vincent was hiding under the bed in his and Mari's room. Mari went out to search for her purple boyfriend. "Vinny, where are you?" She called out. She goes into their room and sees purple shoes. She knows that he won't come out, at least not by force. She lies,"Hmmm, I have a toast for a good boy who comes out under the bed." 

Vincent instantly gets out. "Where?!" Vincent looks at Mari, who gives him a sad smile. Vincent asks,"There's no toast, is there?" She shrugs and says,"Sorry buddy."  
"And you're not gonna let me run either..."  
"Yep."  
Vincent groans. "Come on, it'll be fun!" Mari says. Vincent says,"I don't sing. I may like music but I don't sing." 

Mari pouts. Vincent raises an eyebrow then realizes what she's doing. "Oh no. Oh hell no. You are not- I'm not going to give into that face,"Vincent says. Mari's lips start to tremble as she produced crocodile tears. Vincent rolls his eyes and then sighs,"Fine, I'll do it..." Mari cheers,"Yay! Cheers for the victory of Mari!" Vincent kisses her cheek gently. She can be cute sometimes. 

~In the studio~   
Everyone was patiently waiting for Vincent. Finally the couple come. "What? How did you persuade him?"Doll asked. Windfall smirks and says,"Did you promise him a good blowjob?" Doll shoots her a glare and Vincent says nothing but just gets into the studio.

"All Windfall, drop the bass!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. But I finally got off my lazy ass and created the next chapter!


	12. #Recording Studio?(Part 2)

Vincent hears the beat drop in and then the orchestra. He thinks he heard this song before, maybe he can one shot it. He goes right in. And sings like no one's there.

BPM: 112

Chorus #1

Something creepy in the hallway  
When the trigger goin' low way  
Blow your mind across the wall  
Free your soul to deadly haul

Fear and pain are breaking chances  
Your hearthbeat get resonanсes   
Lodging turn of yours was short  
Can you beat the 5-nights load?

Verse #1

Breathin dust get wicked strangle  
Endless waiting from this angle  
Shake M9 without linger  
Push old trigger with your finger

They didn't tell about this place  
Now truth gonna hitting your face  
Trying to keep you cold and smooth

Don't try so hard to be a hero  
Your price became equals to zero  
No way to run from the truth

 

Never get down, don't get stroke  
It's only midnight on the clock

Chorus #1

Something creepy in the hallway  
When the trigger goin' low way  
Blow your mind across the wall  
Free your soul to deadly haul

Fear and pain are breaking chances  
Your hearthbeat get resonanсes   
Lodging turn of yours was short  
Can you beat the 5-nights load?

Verse #2

Сutting flash, shining blaze  
For escape there's no ways  
Burning eyes, creepy stare  
No more reasons for scare

Crimson light, bloody lips  
New vermilion eclipse  
Ringing noise, hardest chill  
Is it dream or it's real?

They are feeling you're here  
They are see you within  
They are coming, you're hear  
Death in animal skin

Why you just locked this door?  
Can't you wait anymore?  
Bullet strikes in your head  
Leaving your body dead 

 

This night gifts you little bother  
It's your choice, your game is over.

Chorus #2

Something creepy in the hallway  
When the trigger goin'low way  
Blow your mind across the wall  
Free your soul to deadly haul

Fear and pain are breaking chances  
Your headshot makes resonances  
Lodging turn of yours was short  
You can't beat the 5-nights load

The song finally ends with Freddy's laugh. Vincent still thought he was the only one there, in his own world. He cracks his eyes open and whips his head to the forming audience looking at him with surprise. He was completely embarrassed and ran out the back door, throwing his head phones off his head. 

The crew finally snapped to attention. "Vinnie wait!"Mari yelled but was too late. He already ran out the door. There was a strange silence filling the room. Mike finally said,"What was that all about?" Windfall had to agree with him. "Yeah, he did great!"She added. 

Mari had to answer this. "Well, he may like music but he doesn't like to sing in front of people,"She says calmly. Windfall decided to take charge. "I'm going to get him,"She sighs as she goes through the recording studio and through the back door.

Vincent sat in the bench, under the tree which was a a few yards away. He sighs and his chin on his fists. He liked to sing, don't get him wrong, but in front of other people? He wasn't having it. He hears footsteps but doesn't stir. He knew who it was, or at least he thought so.

"Mari, if you think this is time for seduction, you're not going to-"  
"Vincent, it's not Mari."Vincent heard the voice behind him and looked. He was pretty surprised to see it was Windfall. "W-Windfall?"  
She chuckles,"Yeah kiddo. It's me." Vincent rolled his eyes at he joke and continued looking down.

Windfall sat beside him. "Hey, kid. Not everyone has that amazing voice like you. You should use it. Even I don't have that voice. Not joking at all this time. Well, at least singing a song perfectly on one try."

Vincent sighs,"Yeah but in front of people? Who knows what they think. They probably think it's shit."

Windfall wasn't giving in. She gave him a sad look and shook her head. "Buddy, I used to have those issues but people opinions don't matter because it's their opinions, not yours. Sometimes you need to think about yourself. If people think badly about you, it's their loss. And don't take criticism too seriously."

Vincent looks at her, smiling a split second before returning to his long face. "What about people who hate me?"He asks. Windfall rolls her eyes and answers,"They're jackasses. Shitheads. Don't worry about them."

Vincent smiles and hugs her and she hugs back(it's a friend hug people not a love hug, don't get your panties in a fucking bunch). Windfall lets go of him and says,"Lets go head back inside." Vincent nods. Windfall shoves her hands in her pockets and goes inside with Vincent walking by her side. There were occasional smiles and glances but none other.

Vincent worried about one thing though. What would the crew think? Did they think his singing was good? Was it crap? He doesn't want to know. Windfall could see him freaking out a little. "Vincent, remember to breathe,"She said as they came to the large door leading to the pizzeria. 

Vincent took a deep breath in and then back out. He wished he could stay outside though. It was a nice sunset in the horizon which made the sky glow with orange and the breeze was cool. He definitely didn't want deal with the crew. He shakily put his hand on the knob and twisted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Windfall:hahahahahahaha! I'm so evil, I left it there.   
> Midnight:Nah who cares, Fnaf is too mellow anyway, especially this version.  
> Mike:Do you want this Mike shoved up your ass?  
> Midnight:*Raises eyebrow*Do you want a katana shoved up your ass and through your membrane?  
> Mike:*Plays dead anyway*  
> Windfall:I don't see why you guys hate each other. *Feels around in pizza box but realizes their gone*Ok! Who the fuck took the last pizza.  
> Midnight and Mike:*Awkwardly quiet*    
> Windfall:Who the duck did it?  
> Midnight:*Points to Mike*  
> Mike:*Gasps*Le meeeeeh?!  
> Windfall:*Attacks Mike*  
> Midnight:*Walks around the fight*Anyway, hope you people-er-minions enjoyed and peace ooooooouuuuuuuuut...Ok! Break it up you two. Windfall? How the hell did you shove Mike up a tuba?!


	13. #Cheating?

Everyone shot right up when they heard the door opening. "Vincent, hey man! How's it goin?" "Good to see ya again!" "Dude, you did awesome, why'd you run away?" "Vinnie, is there a problem?" The whole room was in an uproar.

Vincent was still pretty pissed. He does a low growl and walks off to his room. The talking and laughter died down as he fast walks to his room. Windfall takes a note that when he saw Mari, that's before he stormed off but just lets him walk off. Everyone looks at her. "What, you bitches know I'm not the one to talk."She said angrily as she follows to talk to Vincent. 

Vincent sat on the bed, just thinking. A few days ago, he found Mari cheating with Jeremy, but he knew none of the crew believed him and if he just came right out, she would start crying, you know, for cover and everyone would hate him. He hears a knock on the door. Let me guess, Mari, He thought. "Come in."

Windfall came in. Vincent stuttered," W-Windfall?"   
"Yeah, it's me,"Windfall says sitting next to him. This time, he lets out a small laugh but stops himself immediately. Windfall sighs,"I don't know what's goin on between you two. You gotta tell me brother, other wise I won't be able to help you."

Vincent looked straight ahead and said,"I don't know what you're talking about." Windfall rolls her eyes. "I think you do. You are either walk off when Mari is there, or when you're forced, you're really quiet,"She explains. Vincent was thinking. Should he tell her? Would he believe him anyway? After all, now she's the closest person he has to a friend. 

Vincent looks at Windfall and starts talking, and now there's no going back. "Well, um, it was one day I was coming back from playing with the kids, just checking on Mari, seeing if she was coming back out. I heard skin on skin contact and some moaning. I thought, you know, she was too innocent to cheat. But I cracked the door and just saw her and Jeremy..." He trails off. "God fucking damn it!"He throws his head in his hands and break down. 

Windfall pats him on the back and gives him a soft hug. She says calmly,"You can continue anytime, just take your time." Vincent finally had the courage and looked at her with purple streaks of tears running down his face and continues,"Well, I slept in the tree that night, you know me and the children built the treehouse that day. So I didn't want to see or talk to her the day after. But I knew the crew would hate me if I kept it going and if I accused her. They wouldn't believe me. So I'm basically pretending." He finally finishes.

Windfall look at up at the wall in shock, her mouth slightly opened. "Damn, that's pretty bad. I can't believe she did that. Mari and Jeremy were so innocent though." She smoothes his arm in comfort and he winces, taking his hand away immediately. Windfall had a suspicion,"Vincent, will you lift up your sleeve for me?" 

Vincent's eyes widened and shot right up off his(their) bed. "N-no! Why?" Windfall stood up, crossing her arms,"Because I need to see. Why are you wearing long sleeves in the spring? Why is it sometimes that you have to go to the bathroom every time someone grabs your arm?" Vincent doesn't say anything but bite his lip.

"That's what I thought,"She says and reaches for his arm again but he lets out a scream that sounds like the devil was after him to kill. The crew stumbled to the door. "Ok, what the fuck is happening?"Mike yelled. They were met with a sight with Vincent's hands over his mouth and Windfall still crossing her arms. "Vincent, I don't care what you do, what are you hiding under those sleeves?"She says slowly.

Vincent's eyes were in horror by then. The crew was looking at them. Mari was also wide eyed. Scottamd Jere were mouth-opened. Once, Vincent finally calmed down, he made eye contact with Windfall and his eyes shot to the tree house. Windfall looked and back to Vincent. He makes a number 10 with his hands. She nods and walks out, past the crew. 

The crew, with confusion, just shook it off, some shrugging, and went back to their normal lives. Mari and Jere still looked suspicious at the doorway, whispering. Vincent couldn't hear though. 

Mari looked at Jeremy . "Do you think he knows?" He raised an eyebrow. "Of course not! I always lock the door. Maybe something else is bothering him?" Mari nodded, Jere walking away and Mari sat next to Vincent. "Anything you want to talk about?" She asked. Vincent kept looking down to the floor, also sitting on the bed. "No,"He growls. 

Mari still kept at it. "Honey, you can tell me anything!" Vincent shot right up and swung his arm at the lamp, breaking in contact with the floor, pissed off. Mari's dark eyes were wide. "Really? Cause that's not what you fucking said when-"He immediately stopped. The conversations stopped with they heard the bulb break. 

Vincent grabbed his jacket and said,"I'm going out. Don't any of you bastards try to find me, including you and Jeremy ." He puts on the jacket and stormed out of their used to be room and almost walked out the door when Windfall hastily grabbed his arm. "Hey, what the fuck did I say-"He stops. "Still meeting?"was all she asked silently and released his arm. Vincent hesitantly nodded and the headed out. 

The crew was in an up-roar. "What does he mean?" "Does he still hold a grudge against Scott because of the incident?" "Is she cheating?!"Someone asked out loud for everyone to hear. Everyone stopped and looked at Mari. She looks at the audience and says,"I have nothing to do with this. Honest! I don't know what's wrong." Windfall wanted to burst right then and there but she knew they wouldn't believe her. She walks to her bedroom. 

The crew was still gossiping about the incident. Vincent was in the treehouse. And Windfall was listening to her music, Sky Fortress by Waterflame. It made her feel mighty and high above others. But her thoughts were louder than the music. What was under those purple sleeves of his?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vincent: Well, nice cliffhanger bitch.  
> Windfall:Shut up jerk! Anyway, I don't care what I did or if I shot down a ship but oh well.   
> Mari: With all do respect, I don't want to be paired with a pussy.  
> Jere:Hey!  
> Windfall:Stfu and let it end: Anyway, hoped you guys enjoyed and peace ooooooouuuuuuuuut...


	14. #Together?

Vincent huddles in the corner of the lighted tree house, in a fetal position, crying his eyes out. It hurt badly, mentally and physically. He looks up and takes out his pocket knife, rolling his sleeves up, and then takes his cast off. He makes another cut in his arm, after the million others. It didn't hurt at all now. It felt good, to be honest.

The purple blood leaked out his arm, dripping down the sides of his arm. He hears his name being called and instantly puts the knife in his pocket. "Vincent! Are you in there buddy?"Windfall yells. Shit, I forgot!,Vincent said in his head urgently as he scrambles for the rope that lets down the ladder. He decides to not put the cast back on and just sits in the corner again.

"Vincent, what do you want to tell me?"Windfall asks as she sits next to him. Vincent shakily reveals his arms to her. Windfall gasps and puts her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming. It looks like he had cut all of his skin off of his arm, dried blood stuck in a few places and scabs surrounded every wound. "I'm going to get you patched up. I don't care, just stay here!"She says getting up.

Vincent just sat there looking at her leave. He knew she was too horrified to come back, she'll probably never come back. Vincent just out his head in his knees and cries silently. He was lost. He needed Windfall. She was the light in his life, to guide him through depression. 

Windfall runs into the kitchen, opens a hanging cabinet full of medical items, knocking a few things down. She didn't care to pick them up, all she cares about was getting back to Vincent. Mike rubs his eyes as he comes in. "Hey buddy, most of us are trying to sleep here, can you keep it down, dammit,"He says yawning. Windfall glares at him, and yells,"Vincent is in the treehouse, dying because of something we don't know about and from his depression. So tell me, Mr.Michael Schmidt, is that more important or your sleep!"

Mike was pretty wide eyed by that time. The crew was in the living room, staring at her too. Once she was good to go, Windfall headed, and stops at the door. "Who the hell are you looking at?"She growls at the staring audience and slams the door behind her. The crew snapped to attention. 

"Well, that was weird,"Mari said. "What's going on? What does she mean by that?"Mike asks. Mari took a few moments to realize what she meant. Jeremy and her had took it too far. 

Windfall came back to see Vincent sleep. "Hey buddy, wake up, I got some med tools,"She whispers as she wakes up her purple friend. Vincent yawned and gets up. "You came back?"Vincent asked. Windfall raised an eyebrow as she sorted he medical tools. "Yeah...I was getting medical tools,"She says,"Hold still."

She lays a paper towel of ointment on his right arm. He grunts and closes his eyes tight, with a straight face. When she let go, it stuck there. "Keep it there. Other arm now,"She says as she goes to the other arm, doing the same thing she did to the right arm. After a minute, she takes them off, Vincent hissing in pain. She wraps a cast around both arms, ending perfectly at the elbow. They both do the job in silence. 

Windfall's hands travel up to Vincent's upper arm, where his muscles really showed. Vincent pulled back a little and cleared his throat. Windfall snapped to attention and apologized,"Shit, I'm sorry kid. I wasn't think and-"She was cut off with a kiss on the cheek. Vincent looks at away shyly and at the flowers next to him. 

He picks them up and gives them to Windfall. "Be mine?"He asks. Windfall smiles and him, grabs the flowers and throws them behind her back before she kisses him. They both separate and she smiles at him. "Yes, I'll be your light."

Vincent hugs her and cries in her shoulder. Windfall comforts him. "Shhhhhhh. It'll be ok,"She whispers. Vincent is still in disbelief. "I can't tell them,"He whispered through his cries. They both pass out, side-by-side.

The morning birds sang the new couple to a new beginning. Windfall yawns and stretches. "Hey, purple, rise n shine!"She calls out. Vincent groans but smiles. This was the type of girlfriend he wanted. He didn't want the type of girlfriend who thinks too much, he wanted a person for action, humor, who is adorable, maybe someone who understands him, not somebody who lectures him into doing something he doesn't want or want to be.

Windfall was everything Mari wasn't. Humorous, gorgeous, reliable, out-going, loud, trustworthy, and most of all, a person who understands him the most. "Ug, hey baby,"Vincent says rubbing his head. Windfall wrinkles her nose at him. "Hi!"She says.

Vincent thought of something that they had to do. They had to tell the team. The news would come out wrong if they didn't. He didn't want that. Windfall knew what he was thinking. "Damn, Mari really has made you jumpy,"She stated,"Don't worry silly, I'll be with you every step of the way."

Carolyn was there the whole night Vincent explained the whole story and decided to go in the treehouse. "Vinnie?" The couple jumped at the poor innocent voice. Carolyn had a sad expression that looked close to crying. "Is...is it true? All of it? Did Mari cheat on you? Were you cutting?" Vincent looked down, then at here. "Yes. It's all true." 

Carolyn gasped. How could how own protector that she could lie to her. To her boyfriend. To everyone. With Jeremy. Carolyn started to tear up. "C-can't you tell anyone?"She asked. Vincent sighs. "No sweetheart. Nobody would believe a couple people so innocent would do something drastic. They'll just hate us." Carolyn didn't care. "I-I can't take this anymore. This has to stop,"she says then teleports to the pizzeria. "Wait!"Vincent yelled but was too late. 

Carolyn flies straight to Mari's room and bursts through the door. Mari looks up immediately The crew was annoyed that all the drama was going on. "Hey, what the hell?"Mike yelled. Carolyn was pissed when she got there, she didn't have time. She wanted answers. "Shut the hell up Mike! Nobody asked you!"She yells. 

It was eerie quiet, Mari crawled backwards on the bed a little. Carolyn continued to glare at her until she asked,"Why the hell did you cheat on Vincent after all his has done for you!?" Mari gasped. She knew. Did Vincent know? Did anyone else know? "Um.. I didn't do anything!"She explained, a little suspicious.

"Don't lie to her,"another voice came. It was Vincent at the doorway. Carolyn whipped her head around,"Vinnie?" Vincent stood next to Carolyn. "It's my fight, my problem, she was my girlfriend." Vincent glares at Mari. "I saw you and Jeremy fucking last week, explanation?"

Mari was wide eyed now, with the crew behind Vincent's back. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Vincent said again,"Explaination,"only a little louder. Mari was frozen and looked to the right of the doorway. It was Jeremy. He nods his head. Mari looks back to Vincent and sighs. "Yes, we have been together for quite some time without you knowing. It's not a big deal, is it?" 

Vincent immediately rages and yells,"Not a big fucking deal?! Mari, I went into depression after I saw it all!"   
"Could you just tell the crew?"  
"No, because they wouldn't believe me in the first place!"  
"Vinnie, just give me another chance!"  
"No! I'v even started cutting! There are just somethings and some people you can't bring back to you sometimes!"

Mari was starting to get frustrated,"Well, who's going to love you then?" Vincent started to stutter until someone said,"I will." Windfall stood there, laying on the doorway in front of the crowd of people as they turned they turned their attention to her. "What? She's the one who cheated on him."

Mike was pissed at his best friend. "Jere, how could you? I trusted you!" Jeremy stammered,"I-it was her! She seduced me! Raped me." Everyone gasped and looked at Mari. She just looks weirdly at Jeremy, showing the sense that it wasn't true. Mike glares daggers at him,"There is no way out of this fucking situation. Now you two are happier together, so stay that way, no one gives a fuck anymore." The crew goes back to what they were doing. 

Windfall looks at him and Vincent looks at her. "I'll go...um... Pack my stuff,K?"He says awkwardly. Windfall smiles and responds with,"KK." Mari leaves sadly with Jeremy. Vincent starts packing with Windfall helping. Now, he was truly happy this time, for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike:Now you finally got off your lazy ass?  
> Windfall:How bout you stfu Mike, that's why you ain't got a dad! I know if some people liked Vincent X Mari but too bad! Mwahahahahaha. 


	15. #Vincent's Past?

Windfall and Vincent were having a calm first date. There were just sitting on a bench under the tree, where Windfall and Vincent first talked. Both were just talking about random subjects and laughing. It wasn't too fancy, which was what Vincent liked. For Mari, she would except something so expensive, after all, she was an expensive woman. He was glad he left her. He was never happier in his life than now, especially in his childhood. 

But when they were on the subject of video games, going into YouTube, Windfall asked,"So, did you have a good childhood?" Vincent froze for a second before answering,"Well, not necessarily..." Windfall had begging eyes as she pleaded,"Please! I want to knooooooooow!"

"Alright alright,"He said full heartedly,"I'll start." 

*Vincent speaking*  
There was a new purple baby crying full tears as he was first introduced to the world. The mother, who was red, once she saw the baby, she really didn't want him, because he was purple. She wanted a normal tan/brown child. But the father,accepted the child, he didn't want to give him away. But this meant he was the only one who took care  of it. Yep, I was mostly taken care of by my father.

"Wow, you're dad sounds amazing,"Windfall interrupted, snuggling into Vincent's side,looking at him. Vincent smiles at her,"Yeah, he was..."

I  wasn't too much of trouble. The first few years were the goldest years of my life. They were pretty happy. But that was until I reached elementary. People bullied me cause of my color, obviously. One day, they took it too far. "Hey, twerp! This is for your shit skin color!"I heard a tough looking kid say. They hit me with rocks. That was until I broke I branch off a tree and hit the the leader with it, who cursed my skin color out. "Fucking bitch!"He yelled, as he held his hand to his head. He and his friends ran, but not without saying,"This isn't over, twerp! We will be back her tomorrow!" This happened at a park.

I was walking home from the park after the incident. But I saw two people in the alleyway, I knew one of them were my dad. They were both wrestling, my dad was trying to push the guy away, and the guy was trying to push him against. Then, my dad pulled out a knife and stabbed in the side and the homeless man fell to the side. Dad was panting, rage in his eyes but as he laid his eyes on me, his expression fell. "Son, y-you weren't supposed to see that!"He told me. I then asked stupidly,"What happened to that man?" 

Dad looked around and gave me his pocket knife and explained,"Son, just in case someone is trying to hurt you, you pull this out. If they don't stop, then stab them." I decided to test it the next day. I was playing in the park like normal until the bullies came around. But this time, I felt different. I felt...confident...like j could take on anyone. "Hey bitch. You hurt our friend, and we don't like people who mess with us." Big deal. I jumped off the swing, and the knife instantly popped out. I held it inward with my left arm across my body.

"Fuck off or you'll get scrapped."I warned. The bullies must have been scared cause they said,"Jesus fucking Christ! No need to go insane."and they ran off. I decided to return home that day right after. So that's how I got my murderous side. 

"And I like that,"Windfall said seductively. Vincent did a small chuckle,"Well I wanted to kill one of those assholes after all."   

After my first year of birth, my mother was still pissed about the fact that my dad accepted me. She always went out and left my dad to take care of me, lying about how she was getting groceries. It was a wonder on how she came home without getting caught or drunk after a few years. When I was 7, I was old enough to take care of myself. My dad worked day and night as a surgeon, sometimes flying on a plane. My mom still went to bars, get drunk, and cheated, and my dad never knew.

She rarely came home, but when she did, it was always with a guy, had sex, and it was pretty loud. I was too confused to know what it was. Other times she'd come home alone. The bitch always abused, cursing me out on how I was a piece of shit, how I was useless. Sometimes, it got worse. You probably will laugh at me but my mom sometimes raped me. 

"Possibilities!"Windfall exclaimed,"It happens to many."

I was used to it until I was 12. That was the one day that it was the last straw.

It was the one time I went inside and saw that she was riding him. It was a muscular bearded man. He wasn't good looking, but not that bad. He was hairy, and pretty old. "Mom, we need to talk-,"I stopped. The actions stopped. The guy pushed her off, grabbed his clothes and said,"You have a kid? I'm done with you, Andrea." He pushed past me. 

My mom was fuming and she put on her clothes to go after him. "Wait! Bill, I can get rid of him! Please don't leave me!"It was too late, the man was at the door. I followed close behind. She whips backwards only to backhand me. "You whore! Don't you know what I was doing!? I was having the time of my fucking life, that's what! Now you will deserve to die!" She raises her fist to beat me, and I waited for the blow. 

But it never came. All I heard was my dad's name,"Joe?" I open my eyes. It was my dad holding my mom's wrist. "Andrea, what are you doing?"he asked calmly. There was fear in her eyes. "N-nothing Joe." 

"Oh really,"He asked,"That guy I asked said you had sex with other men. Were you cheating on me? And worse of all, you abused my own son, verbally, physically and sexually. Why would you do this to your own family?"He said with sadness in his voice. Andrea's eyes were filled with tears,"I-where did you hear these...lies?" He was shouting at this point,"You think you can get away with things like this?" He calmed for a second,"Well, I had security cameras, home security, and I decided to check for all these years today."

He reaches for the telephone on the counter. "I'm calling the cops,"Her eyes widened. "What? Yo-you can't do that! You'll kill me!" She charges at him, attacking. He stabs her multiple times but she somehow yanks the knife and stabs him with it. He dies within 30 stabs, hence his age. "I'm sorry you had to die..."she whispers and slowly looks to me. "You're next. I want to live."She charges at me screaming this time. I run to the kitchen, into a corner. She now cornered me. I was fucked. I look next to me to see the knife holder. I grabbed a large knife, and throw it directly at my mother's head. She drops to the floor in an instant.

I kneeled next to my father. The only one who protected me, my guardian Angel, was dead by the hands of a devil. The cops were coming for some reason. I think he called before coming here. Did he have a death wish? Was he checking if they were still coming. None of it mattered to me. I was laying face first into my father's chest, crying my eyes out, pleading him to come back. But he never did. The cops asked me what happened. I lied and said that there was a fight between my mother and father and they both lost. 

They sent me to an orphanage. 

The sun was setting on the horizon, indication that it was getting dark. "Well, I'm going to end it here...it's getting dark." Windfall tugged in his arm and asked,"Wait! There's so many things I don't know about you! What happened after? Why are you afraid of needles? How did you-?"Vincent stops her there. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Some things must remain a secret..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Followers:So Windfall decided to get off her lazy ass.  
> Windfall:Okay, okay, I know I haven't posted since middle May but come one! Gimme a break! So anyway, hoped you minions enjoyed and peace oooooouuuuut...


	16. #Vincent's Past?(Part 2)

"Will you pleeeeeaaaase tell me the rest babe?"Windfall begged all morning for Vincent to tell the rest of his past. "I don't know,"Vincent replied,"What if it terrifies you?"

Windfall rolls her eyes as the two of them go outside to sit on the bench under the tree. It was Saturday noon on the country side, no cars running by the Fazbear house, very peaceful atmosphere.

"I've flown through storms and tornadoes, there's nothing I'm afraid of!"Windfall says. Vincent rolls his eyes as the two sat down and said,"Alright fine, I'll continue."

I went to a very unpopular boys orphanage. There were probably only 16 boys, small house so we had to share between 8 bedrooms. But it was survival for me. They all picked at me for my skin being purple. They called me "The Purple Guy". Stupid, I know. But they made it up. 

"And you allow people to still call you that?"Windfall questioned. Vincent shrugs a little.

But half of the time, I get in trouble cause of the knife. I really just hated that place. I never really made any friends there. Depression hit hard. I had started cutting and tried committing suicide 5 times, but still, no one cared. 

"Is that how you died from the suit?"She asked. Vincent shook his head."No, there's more."

At the age of 15, I had enough of it. I packed my bags, kept my knife in my pocket and escaped in the night to the country side of  New York, which is close to where we are. I settled into a farm house. Since work was like a hundred miles away, the closest work was at a pizzeria. 

I wasn't always a fan of little children when I was in that orphanage, so I kind of had a hard time being comfortable with children. I really hated them. My homicidal thoughts began to grow bigger until one day I wanted to kill a kid. I was usually in charge of programming robots until I messed up a wire. I then had this evil idea to leave it, maybe it would do something wrong.

"Have you ever heard of the Bite of 87'?"Vincent asked Windfall. She shook her head slowly. Vincent smiles,"Well, you're about to hear it..."

It was a normal day at the Fazbear pizzeria. I was wiping tables down until a kid called for me,"Mr.Vincent!"I rolled my eyes and went to him but had a sick idea. "Heeeeey kid, what's your name." The kid smiled wide. He had a gap tooth and was wearing a pirate costume. His name was Mike.

"Woah woah woah woah woah!!!"Windfall interrupted,"Like Michael Schmidt?!" Vincent nodded sadly. Windfall rubs her face in her hands. "You don't hate me, do you?"He asks sadly. Windfall looks at him surprised and answers,"No, it's not all your fault, it's your past that go to you."She places a hand on her shoulder and says,"I would have done the same,honestly." Vincent smiles and asks,"Should I continue?"Windfall nods.

I wanted him to get stepped on or something so I said,"You know, you can go talk to Goldie over there, and he'll give you a kiss!" Mike shook his head a little,"I don't want to, they scare me." I might have never told you this but earlier, I paid some kid, probably older kids who always harassed him, to try and get him near Goldie or something. 

I made a pouty face,"Aw, that's a shame, need some help with that?"I snap my fingers and the 5 kids come out. 

"So I'm guessing the 5 children?"Windfall asked. Vincent nodded.

"Well, if it isn't the little twerp. Come here, we'll give you a birthday present today."Carolyn said. Mike was terrified and went under one of the tables but Carolyn grabbed his legs and Timothy and Toby carried him by the arm. 

Samantha was a bit on the broken side and said,"Isn't this a little much?" Oliver slaps her and yells,"Shut it, you weak bastard! Or else you won't be getting that fazfuck teddy bear back." Now I know who keeps her in line.

I watched in amusement as I ate some pepperoni pizza. As for other people, no one was doing anything about it. The 4 kids(Samantha just watching)wrestled to get Mike to Goldie, who was up on stage. "H-h-h-h-heeeeey ki-i-i-i-i-i-ds!"Goldie says malfunctioning. "Hey Goldie, I think this kid wants to give you a small kiss."The Carolyn said. 

"S-s-s-s-s-ur-r-r-re!"Goldie opens his big jaws to show sharp and grinding gears. "No! I can't! Please let me go!"Mike screamed. People were gathered to see. "Don't worry,"The kid said slyly and stuffed him in the jaws. Mike kicked and screamed trying to get out. I was close to choking on my pizza. The kids started laughing except Samantha. "Stop it,"She cries,"He's going to get killed!"

Oliver rolls his eyes and turns to her,"You don't get this? It's fun!" Well, until we heard a deadly cracking sound. Everything froze and the kids turned to see Mike. Sharp teeth go through his skull, into the frontal lobe. Some of the love spilled out onto the side of his body. And there was so much blood. It soaked his shirt and it dripped on the floor. 

I snuck out of there quick. The kids were frozen. Ambulance came quick and the police interrogated the kids. And they told the truth that I paid them to do it. I'm glad they did now but back then, I was pissed. I would kill them the next time, I promised myself when I got home. 

Fazbear just shut down after the accident and then Scott...Obviously Phone Guy..opened Freddy's Pizzeria. Since I was wanted, I still wanted them dead. Then, I had a sickening idea. I would lure them into the back room, kill them, and stuff them into suits. I dressed as Bonnie. My first target was Samantha, for being the one who persuaded them into telling the truth.

I performed as Bonnie during the day time, playing the guitar. Then I saw Sam come out of the bathroom. So, I went to her and just said,"Follow me."and took her hand. But she followed anyway, no rejects. I pulled her into the back room,let her hand go, and disappeared into the darkness to pull out of the suit.

"H-hello?"She asked to the darkness,"Why did you pull me in here?" I snarled and said,"For being a goody two shoed bitch!" I stabbed her-

Vincent's voice was breaking.

I-I stabbed...in the chest...3 times...*tears flowed*And-*sniff*and the screams where so heart tearing. And the saddest thing was that back then, I enjoyed it.

This was when Vincent broke down and cries hard into Windfall's arms. She pats his head down. "Sh, sh, sh, it's ok, you can stop telling the story if you want." Vincent gets up and rubs his tears away,"N-no, it's fine, I'll try to continue without being a crying bitch."Windfall pats his back and says,"Everyone has a breaking point."

I did the same with the other children each day. I stuffed each of them into different suits:Samantha into Chica, Carolyn into Goldie, Oliver into Bonnie, Timothy into Freddy and Toby into Foxy. But for Carolyn was the worst.

I decided to make her live during the process. I heard her bones breaking and her skin tearing and guts ripping out. But she never cried out. Just a few grunting noises. The last thing I heard from her was,"I will find you...and I will kill you." And she does from blood lost. 

I hear a gasps and I turn around. I see a tall pale woman with black hair and a black and white outfit and she had a horrified look in her face. "Why did you kill my children?"She asked weakly. I walk up to her slowly and whispered in her ear,"Tell anyone and I will fucking kill you." I groped her ass and then whispered,"But I just might have fun with you first."

Well, soon enough, I heard her on the news saying that she killed herself, along with the new death of a 3 year old. What didn't know was that the souls of the children were hanging around in Freddy's Pizzeria. I usually visit there every night until I heard of some weird news. "The suits tried to go after me,"I heard another night guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald explaining to the news,"They threatened to stuff me in suits and kept saying 'It's me'"

So I decided to end this for good and take apart the basic 5 suits. One by one, I lured them by saying,"Follow me" and into a place that blanks out there vision so I can kill them for good with axes. Wasn't long until I was finished, and went to the back room to celebrate, where the spring locked suit was.

Then, I heard the kids whispering when I kicked over a Freddy helmet. I instantly freak out and threatened them with my knife. "Stay back. Stay back!!!" I yelled, pointing my life at Carolyn. She chased me around, and I thought that she could hurt me so I had an idea. They couldn't hurt me, if I was in that suit. 

So I quickly put on the suit and they all look with confusion. I laugh,"Can't hurt me now, can you?!" I laugh loudly more, but if you knew about spring suits, they can snap shut. But for this one, it was rusty, that even the slightest movement could make it spring, hence the name "Springtrap". I was moving a lot in the suit while laughing.

I was in the middle of the laugh until I feel something impale me and a large splat. I feel terrible pain all over and I scream in agony. I fall on the floor, choked and screamed my lungs out,"Someone*Coughs blood and more screaming*Someone*Coughs blood* help m-*Screams more*"

I'm glad they did it. But I could see Mari at the door way with regret and she just walks away. Eventually, a few hours later, I die from blood loss. 

30 years later, I just wake up to call Mari and yeah, the rest is history.

Vincent sighs,"So yeah, that's pretty much everything." Windfall's mouth was wide open and Vincent sits there confused,"What?" Windfall kisses his cheek and says,"You have an awesome past." Vincent does a chuckle and looks down,"But I cant forget the worst parts of my life of which I've done to others." Windfall sighs and gives him a kiss on the lips and asks,"Want me to do a trick?" Vincent nods. He always liked when she does cool tricks when she flies. 

Windfall grins slyly,"Good enough for me." She opens her wings and takes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Windfall:There you have it folks, Vincent's past is complete so hope you guys enjoyed and peace ooooooouuuuuuut...


	17. Chapter 17

I forgot to mention that this series has ended and I’m sorry to those who have subscribed but I have long this abandoned the fnaf fandom. I might recreate this entire story but until then, hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


End file.
